


1:35 AM

by littlegloom (Goopi)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopi/pseuds/littlegloom
Summary: It's late and Yoosung's got class later but you just wanna bone. We ain't getting no sleep tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Yoosung and esp more sub Yoosung

"Yoosung."

Something prodded at Yoosung's chest, small but insistent enough to wake him up. He groaned and curled in on himself, trying to escape the intrusive feeling and get back to sleep, but the warm mass pressed against him stopped the action. Something soft brushed against his chin, then hot air billowed gently over his pulse, making him shiver and open his eyes into a squint.

"Yoosung. Are you awake?"

Oh, right. You had spent the night. And now you were in his bed, chest to chest and legs tangled up with his. He would have been embarrassed, but sleep made him less inhibited than he would have been if he was fully awake. Plus, you were really soft...

***

You pulled your lips into a small pout, but it was hard to stay too mad when Yoosung snuggled into you, making a small, contented noise that reminded you of a tired puppy. You smiled a little, but the moment was short lived as the heat between your legs made itself known again. You glanced over Yoosung's body at the digital alarm clock on his night stand. "1:35 am" glared at you in bright red symbols, all too bright in the dark room. You sucked in a breath through your nose, only to force it out in a harsh shudder as he shifted his legs, the one between your thighs bumping your clothed center.

Gritting your teeth, you buried your face into his chest and tried to fall asleep as well. You knew he had class later today, and the last thing you wanted was to make him late. But before you knew it, you were moving your hips in little, choppy motions against his thigh, panting lightly into his shirt as the heat began to build. You peeked up at him again. He was still out like a light, breathing quiet and even. You bit your lower lip, eyebrows furrowing with mild frustration. What had gotten you so horny all of a sudden-! He made a soft sound above you, and it all became clear.

It didn't help that, although you two had only been dating for a short while, you both had the libidos of a teenager. Thus, you already knew how his moans sounded, what his O-face looked like, how he could flush red from head to toe in a matter of seconds, the way he would inexplicably go all pliant and expecting every time you straddled him and pinned his hands above his head-

  
It was safe to assume that you were constantly struggling not to jump your boyfriend every time you were with him. You couldn't help it; it was his fault that he was just so goddamn cute.

You whimpered quietly, a sound that morphed into into a small growl as your hips started moving again with a renewed vigor. Screw it, you would only be a second.

***  
Yoosung woke up for the second time that night to something coiling low in his stomach and a wet heat wrapped around his cock. It felt good. It felt really good and he groaned, hips arching automatically into the feeling. Slowly, however, the heat left him, and he cracked open one bleary eye to see _you_ leaning above him with a coy smirk on your face.

"Hey." You greeted plainly, giving a little wave. He just stared back, hair tousled and eyes wide and cheeks red and you just _had to smooch him._

"H-hey... Um... what- what are you- mmf-!" You swooped down at the right moment, kissing him messily and yeah, you may have just mushed your mouth quite painfully against his because surprise kisses rarely work, but one lick across his lips was enough for him to get the memo, half asleep or not. His mouth fell open easily and you quickly took advantage, running your tongue over his before lightly sucking on it. He mewled into the kiss, writhing underneath you as your body rubbed every once in awhile against him. You tugged on his lower lip playfully before letting it go and sitting up fully.

"Yoosung." His breath hitched audibly, all ears. Your were breathing a little hard, voice slightly raspy. "Yoosung, I'm going to use your dick, okay?" A little blunt, but you thought it got your point across.  
He blinked, narrowing his eyes like he wasn't sure if he heard you correctly. "My...my what?" Maybe not.

  
You rolled your eyes, producing a condom from nowhere and waving it at him. Safety first. You ripped open the wrapper and slid the rubber on him with practiced speed, then grabbed his length and gave it two good strokes that had him gasping and his eyes rolling back. "This. I'm gonna use it."

He nodded slowly, eyes going lidded and body relaxing back against the mattress. “O-okay…” His voice was barely above a whisper, sleepy as well as shy, but you heard him loud and clear.

You licked your lips, a giddy feeling rising up in your throat. His submissiveness was goading you on, and as you pulled off your sweatpants and (wet) panties in one go, kicking them to the side, you continued, a cautious grin starting to spread across your face, "I-I'm gonna..." You straddled him fully, positioning yourself over his cock. "I'm gonna _fuck_ you, Yoosung." It came out as low mutter, but he gasped out something like,

  
" _Oh god-_ "

  
and that was enough for you.  
You sank down, keening as you were slowly filled by him. This was it, this was what you were craving. Beneath you, Yoosung cried out, hands flying to your hips to hold you steady. When you shot him a warning look, he moaned nervously and shook his head.  
"I-I don't want to finish yet-!"

You chuckled and leaned down, your body pressing against his. "Mm, but _I do_. Can you be a good boy and help me cum, Yoosung?" He groaned, his head falling back and exposing his neck to you. The expanse of skin was too tempting to ignore, and you licked a long stripe up to his ear before nipping at the lobe and purring hotly, " _I want you to be a good boy and help me cum all over your dick, Yoosung._ " You started panting softly, grinding against him as you got excited by your own words. "Will you do that? Will you be my good boy?"

He was nodding mindlessly, muttering, "Yes, yes, _yes_ , I'll be good, I'll be _so good-ah_ -" with growing desperation while his hips picked up the slack, jackknifing into you over and over until both of you were whimpering and clutching each other.

"I-I'm gonna _cum_ \- oh please _please let me_ -" He babbled as you two got closer to the edge. You gasped and bit down harder than intended on his neck, but he seemed to like it, yelping and sobbing out frenzied praises.

"Don't you dare, me first." You growled, then added in a softer, more hurt voice, "You said you would help me right?" Your breath hitched as your clit dragged across his pelvis; you were already almost there yourself. "Don't- mm- don't you want to be my good boy?"

He dug his fingers into your ass just then, bringing you down hard against him and punching a high gasp out of you. " _I am!_ " He cried, and the world turned upside down for a second.  
You found yourself on your back, staring into the slightly crazed, amethyst eyes of your boyfriend as he pounded you in a frenzied daze. "'M gonna-" He whimpered, dragging his teeth across his lower lip as he tried to hold off his own orgasm. "'M gonna make you cum all _o-over me-_ " His mouth dropped open, drool spilling over his teeth and down his chin. Gross. But at the same time, kind of hot. You'd never seen him like this before, and it shot another spike of arousal into your already soaking cunt, creating a sloppy sound each time your bodies collided and making you clench around him.

"Ah- _fuck_ -" He gasped, head falling into the crook of your shoulder. "Please- _oh my god-!_ " He sobbed, sounding absolutely wrecked, and that was more than enough. You came hard and with a surprised shout, tightening every part of you around him in a death grip. He froze and sucked in a loud breath, and the rush of warmth indicated him finishing, too.

Now spent, both of you relaxed in a heap of sweaty, tangled limbs. You blinked up at the dark ceiling, feeling like the cat who got the cream. You wondered if Yoosung felt as sated as you did. Just then, a loud snore rose from the body on top of you. Well, that answers that question.

You were starting to get hot, and not in the fun way, so you unceremoniously shoved him onto his back so you could rest your head on his chest. Neither of you even got to taking your shirts off. That, the condom still stuck to Yoosung's limp dick, and the fact that the combined bodily fluids from both of you were starting to dry motivated you enough to take one for the team. As you got up to head to the bathroom for a washcloth, you glanced over at the clock again. 2:45. Not bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fandom I've ever written anything for in quite awhile as well as my second smut so I apologize if things seem a little weird! Hope you liked it!


End file.
